Much software is available for playing pinball type games electronically. For the most part, these different games are controlled by the same keys of the keypad, keys specific to functions of starting and stopping the pinball game, kicking a “ball”, flipping the ball and tilting the machine to end a turn. In playing the game, the keys are simply depressed. Entertaining as these games may be, they lack the excitement of the manually operated pinball machine where movement of the machine can cause tilting, and where the manipulation of the buttons or knobs adds excitement to the play.
One of the objects of this invention is to restore some of the excitement of the play of a mechanical or manually operated pinball machine, but utilizing the software of an electronic pinball machine.